User blog:Fitz4Life/Degrassi
Characters: Fitz, Clare, Eli, Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Owen Chapter 1 Characters: Eli, Adam, Clare, and Fitz “Clare!” Eli called from behind. “Eli your back!” Clare said giving him a kiss. “What’s up bro?” Adam said giving him a fist pound. “Boy a lot has changed over the break,” said Eli looking at his school uniform and security in front of the doors. “It’s all that bastard’s fault for bringing in a knife,” Adam said rolling his eyes. “It’s not completely his fault,” Clare said shrugging her shoulders. “You cannot possibly be defending Fitz,” Eli said looking serious. “Hey let’s not get into a lover’s quarrel already on Eli’s first day back from suspension” Adam said. “You’re right we don’t need any more drama,” Clare said smiling at Eli. “Umm you might wanna hold up on that thought,” Adam said pointing at Fitz. “Oh my gosh,” Clare said in astonishment. “You’ve got to be frickin kidding me,” Eli said. “Hey Fitz over here!” Eli yelled. “Eli!” Clare and Adam said at the same time. Fitz rolled his eyes and walked up to them. “What the hell do you want,” Fitz said. “So Fitzy boy I was just wondering how you got outta jail?” Eli said with his slanted smile. “I made bail,” Fitz said. “So does this mean you’re coming back to Degrassi?” Clare asked. “Well I gotta weeks suspension, but after that yea. I just came to pick up my gay uniform,” Fitz said drinking his Orange Vitamin Water. “Well I’ll see ya around,” Clare said smiling. “Ugh I’m gonna puke,” Eli said shaking his head and walking away. “Why cause I’m a nice person,” Clare said getting annoyed. Eli just ignored and kept on walking. “Well I’m gonna go talk to Drew,” Adam said. It was just Clare and Fitz alone standing there. “So did you make any new friends at jail,” Clare said smiling but realizing she sounded stupid. “Its jail, not a pre-school,” Fitz said. “Right and listen can you and Eli try and get along. I mean this has just gone way over the top, you’ve been arrested twice!” Clare said. “Yea I will as long as he stays outta my face,” Fitz said shrugging his shoulders. “Ok thanks,” Clare said hugging Fitz. “Wow Clare is this what you do behind my back?” Eli yells. The whole school is surrounding them. Clare’s face got bright red from embarrassment. “No,” Clare said, her eyes now watery. “Then why would you hug him!” Eli said. “Well maybe I like him a little,” Clare yells back. Everyone around them is going Ooooo. “Get it in Fitz,” someone said from the crowd. “Damn I just got outta jail and I get more drama,” Fitz said walking away. “There isn’t gonna be drama just in his life,” Eli said walking away. “Clare what the hell!?” Adam said running to Eli. Ok thanks for reading people. This is just a fan fiction I made up myself, so if you don’t like my idea of Clare liking Fitz then save your breath and not start drama with me, it’s just my imagination on what I would like to happen:)!! This is my second one, I’m not a professional. Well I really need your opinion of this because if no one likes it then I’m just wasting my time, but if you like it comment please!!! Category:Blog posts